Anbu s Creed
by Kusanagi95
Summary: A story based ON THE GAME ASSASSINS CREED WITH THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO! There has been a series of murders around Galata, but not by the Creed of Assassins that reside in the area...Then one day Sasuke runs into him, but its not a he...Its a she!
1. I: The Mystery Assassin

**Anbu's creed**

**Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto or its character!**

**Please no Flames! Reviews with bad comments will be erased!**

**Enjoy! Its rated M for language, violence and possible future lemons!**

* * *

><p><strong>I. The Mystery Assassin<strong>

**-Four days ago Templar's around Galata have been killed, and also some guards that were with the Templar. We don't know who has killed them, but we do know that it hasn't been anyone from this creed. The Templar's that were killed were from the south Den and the east Den. The Den's were never proclaimed and are presently uninhabited on the inside, but they are still being guarded on the outside, and right now they are looking for a new Templar for each of these Den's.** _Kakashi said to the group in the room, some sitting on the floor, some standing up and some sitting on the huge round table._

**-But if the mystery guy is killing all the Templar's, why worry? Je he is doing all of our work so why bother finding who it is? I say we relax hehehe.**_ Naruto said putting his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head._

_Shikamaru stood up from his chair slamming his hands on the table surprising everybody for his sudden outburst._ **– We can't relax! If we want to overthrown Orochimaru we need the Templar's alive to give us information, leads and locations of his plans! And we won't be able to do that with corpses!** _Everybody sweat dropped _**-*****sigh* Besides whoever that person is, he has been killing some civilians around the area too, so we also have to stop that…If you ask me this is all a drag. Shikamaru finished sitting back on his chair putting his left hand under his face.**

**-Oh O_O, then that's a whole different story, hehe sorry.** _Naruto said letting his hands fall to his sides._

**-Hn Dobe.** _Sasuke said while he was sitting down in a chair at the table. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed._

**-Teme! What did you say!**_Naruto said while standing up from his chair shaking his right fist at him._

_-_**Enough both of you!** _Kakashi said in a angry tone._

_They both looked at Kakashi and Naruto sat back down on his chair._

**-Shikamaru I want you to rest, you have been up for almost a week by now. We will put someone else on the search of data and locations. **_Kakashi said looking at Shikamaru, his eyes were puffed up from the lack of rest, and the look on his eyes gave him an aura of "I´ll kill you if you get on my nerves"._

_The room fell silent for five seconds when they started to hear running footsteps approaching the meeting room._

_Then all of the sudden the giant wooden door flung open with one of the assassins that were patrolling the HQ._

**-Mentor we have spotted the Assassin around the area! **_Said the gasping Assassin._

_Kakashi stood up from his chair fast. _**-Neji go outside climb the building and use you Byakugan to search the perimeter, Hinata be on stand by for any wounded people, Naruto and Sasuke go and searched the streets, Kiba you and Akamaru go look for a scent that will lead us to the Assassin, Shino signal us if you see any of our comrades in danger, and the rest of you, you know what to do. And most importantly bring him alive! DISMISSED!**

_Right then everybody took off to what they were ordered. Naruto and Sasuke took of into the streets. Sasuke used his hook blade to climb a grey brick wall and started to run from roof to roof, Naruto following behind him._

**-Teme! He could have moved from his position by now!**_ Naruto commented_

**-Maybe. Go check the bazaar and scout the area! I'll go check the North Templar's Den and watch for any suspicious activity. We'll meet back at the HQ in one hour. **_Sasuke said running up a wall and landing on a taller roof above Naruto._

**-Ok, let's split! **_Naruto said jumping off the roof and into a dark alley._

_The two assassins split up and went their ways._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

(Naruto wore a dark red robe with an orange sash, dark brown pants, brown boots and his amour and weapons [same clothing from the assassins in the game but with these colors])

_When Naruto arrived at the bazaar he started to walk around the place searching for anything suspicious until he heard._

**-Get your Oriental food here! Straight from Japan! With new products like Ramen! **_Said a man._

_His stomach grumbled at the sound of food._

**-Well…who can search for anyone in an empty stomach jeje.** _Naruto said touching his stomach._

_He approached the stand the banner they had written "Ichiraku Ramen"-_**"Hm, what's a Ramen? Sounds good though, I'll try it"**

**-Hey old man serve me a bowl of some of that Ramen with ummm…extra pork please.**

**- Good choice!**_ The man said as he wrote the order on a piece of paper and handed it to the cook._

_Naruto took a seat to wait for his food. While he was sitting he would watch the crowd for any guards around the area, but he only saw civilians passing by._

_-_**Here you go and enjoy!**_ The old man said as he put the bowl in front of Naruto and handed him a pair of chopsticks._

**-Wow this brings me back home to Japan!** _He said as he separated the sticks and then he took a bite of his Ramen._

_When he swallowed his first bite his eyes went wide and he downed the whole bowl in two seconds. When he finished he stood up from his chair, arms on the table and his head down and he began to breathe heavily._

**-Hey? Son you ok?** _The old man was about to put his hand over Naruto's shoulder when all of the sudden Naruto grabs it._

**-Old man…** _Naruto said in a deadly tone. The man sweat dropped at his sudden change of mood and action. Then without warning Naruto slams forty dollars on the table._

**-Give me twelve hot bowls stat!** _Naruto said with sparkles on his eyes and droll spilling from the corners of his mouth._

**-Jajajajajaj! You sure are a weird one aren't you! **_The man said while patting Naruto´s back._

**-Order up! Twelve bowls of Ramen for my new favorite customer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

(He wore a Navy blue robe, a red sash on his waist, black pants, black boots, his amour, and his weapons)

[again all the clothing are the same as the assassins in the game but the civilian clothing is the same from Naruto]

_Sasuke arrived on the outskirts of the Den and looked for a dark alley were he could climb off the roof without drawing to much attention onto himself._

_Once down he headed into the streets and blended in with a group of passing civilians._

**-"Dam this place is heavily guarded"** _Sasuke thought as he saw a few groups of guards passing by him. He drew his hood closer to his face to avoid being seen by any of them. He kept walking up the street passing some stands. He found himself close to the Tower a little much than he expected._

**-Hm, no signs of him around here. I´ll better head back to the-**

**-Hey you under the hood!**

_Sasuke smirked and turned around to find six armed guards coming up to him. –"_So much for not drawing any attention"- _He thought and he stood were he was._

-**Hey you? Take off the hood**

**-…-**

**-Didn´t you hear me? I said take off the hood you piece of shit!**_The guard threw a punch at him, but Sasuke caught it on his hand and with a smooth move broke the mans wrist, the bone cracking sound echoed around the place followed by the mans cry in agony. Sasuke let go of the man and he fell down on the floor gripping his now broken wrist._

**-Kill him!** _Said the guard with the broken wrist._

**-"This might be fun"**_ Sasuke thought as he drew out his sword. All the guards charged at him, some had knives, swords, hatches, spears and mallets._

**-Sharingan!** _Sasuke yelled his eyes turned bloody red, and with a with a smooth move he threw a powerful blow into a guards chest piercing his heart, he took out the sword of the now dead guard and sliced a guards head right off._

_The crowd that was around them started to run yelling _**"ASSASSSIN, ASSASSIN".**

_Sasuke kept fighting, he pierced the back of a guard, took the sword out and kicked a guards stomach and while he winced in pain Sasuke tripped the man and then he stabbed the mans heart. Now more guards were starting to appear due to the loud commotion._

**-"Shit more guards are coming!"** _As Sasuke killed seven guards in a row, one of them sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Sasuke winced in pain then he swang around his sword breaking the pole of the spear. He took the spear out of his shoulder and he saw blood gushing out of the open wound._

**-"Fuck too many to handle with one hand!"** _He thought as he killed the bastard that wounded him. He kept fighting with his right arm and killed six guards, he then found himself surrounded by ten guards. He pointed his sword out to the guards. Then out of nowhere a smoke bomb exploded in the middle of the group._

**-We´re is he! **_The now coughing and blinded guards said while waving theyre arms through the smoke._

**-He´s getting away! Hurry catch him!**

_Sasuke found this as an opening and killed four guards with two swift moves. He turned around to see a man in a assassins cloak killing two guards by they're backs. _

**-"Who is he? He´s not from the Creed! He doesn't have the anbu´s insignia on his left arm" **_Sasuke thought looking at the unknown assassin´s arm_

_Sasuke then killed three guards when the smoke disappeared and were to busy coughing. He then found the Assassins that helped him trying to block a guards blows since the guard knocked his sword out of his hand. The guard kicked him on the stomach making him wince and get on his knees, the guard was about to kill him when all of the sudden Sasuke pierced the man´s back with his sword killing him instantly._

_When the body fell on the floor, Sasuke approached the mystery person that was gasping for air on the floor._

**-Hey are you-**_ The man slapped Sasuke´s hand, got up and tried to run, but Sasuke grabbed him from the hood and ended up ripping part of his hood and hair, then the mystery person threw a smoke bomb and disappeared._

**-"Shit"** _when the smoke cleared he saw two figures approaching him in a fast speed. It was Kiba and Neji._

**-You two sure have great timing"** _Sasuke said gripping his shoulder, he sword fell out of his hand and then collapsed onto the ground._

**-Sasuke!** _Both Kiba and Neji yelled when they saw Sasuke collapse. They both sped up to him and saw his wounds._

**-Byakugan!** Neji yelled, veins appearing on the sides of his eyes and examined Sasuke.

**-Kiba, we need to take him to the HQ fast!** **He has a lot of wounds on his body and has lost a lot of blood from the giant wound he has on his shoulder.**

**-Ok let's hurry, Akamaru carry him!**

**-BARK!**

_Kiba mounted on Akamaru with Sasuke uncountious and took off with Neji towards the HQ._

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think! It´s my first fan fic evers so please R&amp;R! <strong>

**no flames please! ask any questios and I´ll answer them!**

**I´ll post more chapters later on i just wanted to post this already I´ll post really soooonn! XD**

**I´LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER, PROMISE!**


	2. Meeting

**I DID SOME EDITING TO THE FIRST CHAPTER SOME THINGS WERE ADDED SOME AND SOME CHANGED!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or its characters!...yet.**

**Ezio: Tornare alla storia! (Get back to the story)**

**Kusanagi95: How? Ezio Auditore what are you doing here!**

**Ezio: I'm spying on some Templar's out on the street.**

**Kusanagi95: That does not explain the interest in my story?**

**Ezio: It amuses me while I spy, ugh look at them, they disgust me.**

**Kusanagi95: Those are my neighbors Ezio -.-"**

**Ezio: Oh! So you are familiar with the enemy!**

**Kusanagi95: OK! Back to the story!**

**II. Identity**

_Sasuke woke up in a daze in his room with blurry vision. He remembered the fight and sat up in a flash and then felt the sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down and saw his arm bandaged. The bandages started on his elbow, went up his shoulder and finished across his chest. He touched the heavily padded shoulder and hissed at the pain it shot._

**-Careful there, you had a pretty nasty wound there when you arrived here.**_ Kakashi said entering the room with a glass of water on his hands and handed it to Sasuke._

**-Thanks.**_ Sasuke took the glass and chugged the whole water down._

_-_**Care to tell me what happened? **_Kakashi asked as he leaned onto the wall crossing his arms._

_Sasuke sighed and put the glass on the night stand next to his bed. –__**I´ll tell you about it later with the others, it might serve up like a good source of information.**_

_**-Very well. **__Kakashi kicked himself off the wall and started to walk towards the door. –_**Get dressed and go to the meeting hall when you're finished. **_And disappeared through the door shutting it behind him._

_Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. He stood up and went to his closet and took out a fresh cloak (all the same color) Enduring his shoulder pain he got his cloak, sash, pants, and boots on. He closed the closet and looked around his room; he didn't see his armor or weapons anywhere._

_-_**What the hell? **_He said and looked looked under his bed. Nothing_

_-_***sigh* Great.**_ He said and got up from the floor and got out of his room._

_He went through the dormitory hall, made a left and passed a small living room with a fire place, went down the stairs kept walking straight for fifteen minutes until he came across the meeting hall. He walked deep into the hall until he found the giant wooden doors with the Anbus insignia; he heard voices on the other side._

_When he opened the door everybody look towards the door. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Chouji, Ino, Hinata and Sai were in the room sitting around the round table._

_-_**Ah Sasuke you're here. Come take a seat. **_Kakashi gestured him to take a seat._

_Sasuke sat down between Neji and Shikamaru. _**–Before I begin to speak. Could you tell me were my amour and weapons are Kakashi?**

**-I have them Sasuke. **_Tenten said walking into the room and sat down next to Ino. –_**Kakashi gave me your armor and weapons so I could fix them, they were really battered up. Since I'm upgrading everyone, I took the chance of modifying yours first since you weren't doing anything at the moment and they are cooling down right in this moment, you can get them whenever you want…so guys, please leave me your amours down in Creed´s shop and I'll fix/modify your armors right away.**

_Everybody gave her a nod._

_-_**Ok Sasuke, tells us what happened. **_Kakashi said breaking the silence._

_Sasuke told them about the fight and the encounter he had with the mystery Assassin._

**-Hm, sounds like he is a strong fighter. **_Neji commented _

_-_**Yeah but he lacks skill, he killed those two guards out of luck, but when he got cornered he was a trapped rat. I bet he is covered in scars from his recent stops at the south and east Den. **_Sasuke said as he leaned back on his chair crossing his arms._

**-I wonder were he got the teqniques, armory, weapons and cloak? **_Hinata commented_

_-_**Don't know but guessing from what Kakashi gave me. **_Ino, took out a small tube with some dust on the inside and held out for everybody to see _**–This is supposed to be the hair strands that Sasuke ripped out of the Assassin´s head, but when I tried to track it back to its original body it combusted and turned into ashes. The only thing I got left here is the cheap and waaay out of date piece of fabric that got torn away along with the hair, and I can't sense anything that can direct me to its holder, so I´m guessing that it must belong to someone older than us. **_Ino said taking out the torn piece of fabric._

**-So we´re in a dead end again? **_Naruto asked. _

**-*Sigh* Looks like it. **_Kakashi said putting his hand on his face._

**-But if he is not an Assassin from the Creed…Then why is he killing Templar's? **_Chouji asked while nibbling on bread_

**-We´re going to find that out when we capture him. **_Shikamaru said as he laid down a map on the table._

–**Sai and I have marked the Assassin´s recent activities here in Galata. So far, as you all know, he has killed the Templar´s from the South and East Den´s. A civilian in the bazaar, he was a male about 42 years old, rug maker and seller plus husband and father of one little boy. And his recent stop at the west Den were Sasuke "met" him. **_Shikamaru said while sliding his finger across the marked areas._

**-So we guest that if the Assassin was were Sasuke was, we think that he was going to kill the West Templar next…but he hasn't done it since the guards hid him quickly when the commotion started. **_Sai concluded._

**-So our job now is to find him and stop him before this gets out of hand. **_Kakashi added._

**-So what do you want us to do now?**_ Sasuke asked._

_-_**Well right now I´m waiting on Shino and Kiba to come back and give me a status report on the Assassin. You may do as you wish until further notice. **_Kakashi said, he stood up from his chair and started to leave. _**-You´re all dismissed. I´m going back to my important reading, jejeje. **_Kakashi added and disappeared through the door._

**-Hmp, probably going to read those porn books I found in his closet…**_Naruto said and everybody turned to him with a questioning book._

_He started to wave his hands in front of him. _**– IT –IT´S NOT WHAR¿T YOU THINK! Kakashi told me to get him I didn't know were it was and looked in there and found them on the floor. BUT I DIDN'T LOOK IN THEM! I SWEAR! **_Naruto said crossing his heart with his finger._

**-Well I don't know about you guys but I have some shopping to do, laters! **_Ino said leaving the room and everybody started to leave._

_In the hallway Naruto walked up to Sasuke that was obviously going somewhere._

**-Ne Sasuke what are you going to do know?**_ Naruto asked._

**-I'm heading over to Tenten´s shop to get my armor. Oi Dobe change into civilian clothing, we´re going out to do some investigation ourselves in disguise. **_Sasuke told him._

**-Don´t you prefer going to train at the training hall?**

**-No, I want to find who this mystery Assassin is myself.**

**-Fine, I´ll meet you at the Creed´s entrance in an hour, don´t be late Teme. **_Naruto said walking towards his bedroom._

* * *

><p><strong>Sausuke´s POV<strong>

_Sasuke went into the HQ´s basement where the armory repair shop was (Aka. Tenten´s shop)_

_When Sasuke got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear the clinging of metal being hammered. When he opened the door he saw Tenten putting a blazing hot red sword into a tub full of cold water and Neji was sitting next to the fire place sharpening his sword._

**-Oh, hey Sasuke, come pick up your stuff. **_Tenten said walking up to the counter were she had different hooks with armors hanging._

**-Hn. **_He walked up to the counter._

**-Well *grunt* here you go. I repaired your greaves, made you a new chest plate and spaulders, since they got broken and cracked way beyond repair. So I just melted them all and made new ones from scratch. **_Tenten said as she handed him the parts of his armor._

**-Thanks, and my weapons? **_Sasuke asked as he started to put his armor on._

**-They in the tub, one sec please. **_She walked to the tub filled with cold water that was next to the furnace. She looked down at the water for, pulled her sleeves up and stuck her hands in. When she pulled her hands out and stood up, she had in her hands black braces, a small dagger and a sword._

_She went to the counter and started to dry everything. -_**Ok the braces, as usual the left is the hook blade and the right is the hidden blade with the additional hidden gun. **_She told him as she showed him the settings they had._

**-Next its your sword and dagger. The new metal that I´m using is stronger than Titanium, they´re really sharp, and stainless. I´m also branding them with the names of they're owners for the sake of not mixing the armory again, so your weapons and armory have you name engraved in them. **_Tenten said as she showed him the details of the weapons, his name engraved sideways on the top of the blades and in the interior of the braces._

**-Ok before you leave. **_She gave him a flat and round pouch. _**–The flat one has throwing knives and the other one has ammunitions and some poison viles, just in case.**_ She told him_

**-Thank you. **_Sasuke then left the shop and headed into his room. He took off his Assassin clothing and put on his normal civilian clothing which consisted of a dark blue sleeveless shirt, some black sweat pants with his normal sandals (same from the anime) and left his bandages on his right arm. He hid his small dagger in his pocket for emergency use and left to meet up with Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_When Sasuke met up with Naruto, Sasuke saw Naruto looking at Hinata picking up some Lily's from the HQ´s giant garden (Something the girls came up with to make the HQ look normal and not full with Assassin´s) _

**-Dobe wipe the droll of your face and let´s go.**_ Sasuke said passing the dazed Naruto._

**-Huh? Hey! I WASN'T! Oh forget it…**_ Naruto went to catch up with Sasuke._

_(Naruto wore dark brown sweats, an orange T and his sandals (again same from the anime)_

_They walked to the deck were they only saw some civilians working on some boats, they went to the court yard were there were some kids playing in the flowers patches around, they passed the plaza were some people were hearing a guy talking about the Assassins and how a pestilence they were, they kept walking and passed some shops, some beggars and they even passed the west Den, but there was no weird activity going on._

**-Man, since the last attack this Den got more heavily guarded. **_Naruto said._

**-Yeah, I can bet the North Den is also this packed with guards, making sure they're precious Den captain is safe. **_Sasuke commented._

_They stayed another four minutes there; they left and headed east to go to the bazaar._

_Since they were passing some homes and small town shops, the girls that reside there saw Sasuke and they immediately tried to get his attention, either by trying to sell him stuff or by getting them into they're shops. Four Romanies surrounded him and started to dance seductively trying to get his attention, but he was getting annoyed by these sluts throwing themselves at him every time he tried to have a relaxing walk around the city. _

_He pushed them aside and kept walking in a faster speed and the girls began to follow him until he came across a huge crowd and he managed to lose them. He then found Naruto talking to two girls._

**-You know the handsome man with the black hair? **A girl asked him

**-Who? Sasuke? Heck yeah, he is my best friend.**_ Naruto said scratching his head while grinning. The two girls looked at each other then looked at Naruto grinning seductively._

**-Could you introduce us to him please?**_ One of the girls ran her finger up Naruto´s chest and he swallowed at the tingling it gave._

**-Um sure I think I- **_He didn't get to finish the sentence because Sasuke punched him in the head, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him away from the girls and into the crowd._

**-Hey! Teme I was talking to girls! **_Naruto said _

**-Hn.**

_They found themselves in the east plaza were there were a few shops. Sasuke and Naruto came across an old gypsy who was selling capes with hoods. Sasuke bought two capes (Sasuke´s was a black grey color and Naruto´s was a brown black color) and they put them on._

**-I swear that your gay Sasuke.**_ Naruto murmured to himself but Sasuke heard him and glared daggers at him._

**-Hey don´t get the bad idea, but girls throw themselves at you and you don't even pay them any attention, you just push them away. **_Naruto said_

**-I don´t like whores and I don't want any companionship now, I rather run solo. **_Sasuke said as he walked straight into the bazaar putting his hood over his head, Naruto following behind._

_Once in the bazaar they walked the halls that were full with civilians and some roaming guards._

**-Oi Teme I´m going to eat something, you in? **_Naruto asked_

**-No, I´ll meet you later at the HQ. **_Sasuke said going the opposite way Naruto was._

**-Ok! more for me!**_ Naruto said running off to his favorite food stand…Ichiraku Ramen._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

_As Sasuke was waking down the bazaar hall he heard a crash followed by a grunt. When he turned around he saw a girl on her knees picking up some herbs and pieces of sharred glass from the floor and putting them in a box. He really didn't want to, but since nobody helped the girl or even spared her a glance, he gave up and walked to the girl. Sasuke knelled next to her and started to pick up the herbs carefully. _

**-Oh thank you sir-**_ Her sentence cut short when she saw Sasuke´s face under his hood, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out and then she whispered "__**shit" **__He looked at the girl with a questioning look and noticed that she had Baby pink hair that reached her mid back and pale skin._

**-You know? I can pick these up myself, thank you very much. **_The girl said fast, she ripped the herbs out of Sasuke´s hands. Her actions surprised Sasuke since she looked like she wanted to run far away from him. She wasn't ogling all over him; she didn't even let him make eye contact with her. _

_Sasuke stood up with the girl´s box in his hands and she followed._

**-Thanks but ***grunt*** I got it, I can carry it myself. **_The girl said in a harsh tone taking the heavy box of Sasuke´s hands, she was about to leave when a guard approached them. Sasuke drew his hood closer to his face._

**-Hey you, pinky! **_The guard said _**–Where the fuck is my money? **_The guard said taking the girls arm forcefully, making her box fall onto the floor in the process._

**-I already paid you what I owed you! **_The girl said trying to shake her arm free from the guards grasp._

**-yeah, but you owe me the daily payment. **_The guard said grinning_

**-Since when does that crap exist! **_The girl asked with venom in her voice_

**-Just made it up. **_The guard said pulling the girl closer._

_Stares were being shot at the scene happening in the bazaar and some people crowded in little groups to watch the commotion and some just kept minding their own business. _

**-Ugh! Let me go you brute! I´m not paying you anything! **_The girl said trying to push the guard._

**-Make me. You know, you could pay me with something else I have in mind. **_The guard said eyeing her from head to toe with a malicious grin._

_The girl looked at him dead in the eye and spat on his face._

**-You fucking whore! **_The guard threw her on the floor and he was about to kick her when Sasuke got in the middle and put his hand on the guards chest._

**-I think that's enough. **_Sasuke said in a terrifying tone._

**-Oh so now we have a wise guy huh! **_The guard said while pushing Sasuke and the other guards surrounded him._

**-You aren't so though now are you?**_ One of the guards said cracking his knuckles _

**-I´m not looking for any trouble. I´m just asking you to let her be.**

**-Well that isn´t going to happen. **_The guard launched at Sasuke, but he evaded him. The guard took out his sword and launched at Sasuke, but the guard didn't notice him take out a small dagger out of his pocket and as the guard was about t6o stab Sasuke, Sasuke spun around evading the guard and stabbed the guard in his throat making blood come out of his mouth emitting a gurgling sound. The body fell on the floor._

**-Anyone else? **_Sasuke said glaring at the guards looking up from his hood, Sharingan activated._

**-Assassin! Kill him! **_The three remaining guards took out they´re swords. One launched himself at Sasuke, but he kneed him in the stomach and while the guard winced at the pain with his head down, Sasuke elbowed his head knocking him on the ground, Sasuke took the guards sword and stabbed him on the back. People started to run and scream around them._

**-You bastard! **_A guard grabbed Sasuke from behind enabling him from moving his arms, making him drop his sword. The other two guards walked up to the girl and picked her up from the floor. Sasuke could have sworn he saw the girl grab something from the floor, but forgot about it when a guard punched him in the stomach making him cough for air._

**-Kill the girl, I´m sure your boyfriend won't mind it, now will you. **_The guard holding Sasuke said._

_The guards took a sword and pressed it to the girl's neck; she looked at him with a pleading stare._

**-*gasping for air* Let. Her. GO! **_Sasuke freed himself, punched the guard, took him from the neck and broke it. The guard that was about to slice the girls neck came after Sasuke, but Sasuke threw a knife at him hitting him on the side of the neck in the jugular killing him instantly._

_When Sasuke spun around to kill the guards holding the girl. The girl lifted her ad collided her foot with the guards nose, letting one of her arms free, she then took the piece of shared glass she has in her hand and stabbed the guard in the eye, punched him throwing him on the ground and stomped his head, killing him. The other guard took her by the hair pulling her down. Sasuke went up to the guard and stabbed him on the back. The man let go of the girl's hair and Sasuke threw the body on the floor._

**-Are you ok? **_Sasuke knelled next to the girl._

**-Yeah, just a few cuts and a headache. **_She said while rubbing her head._

**-Hey stop right there!**_ A guard from the other side of the bazaar said while running towards them with six guards behind him, swords in hand._

**-Come with me! **_Sasuke said while tugging the girls arm._

**-Why should I trust you! **_The girl glared at him._

**-When don't have time for this! Now come on or you´ll get killed! **_Sasuke took her by her forearm pulled her up on her feet and started to run._

_**-What about my herbs! I need those! **__The girl said while looking behind her, the guards ran over them and killed them._

**-They are no good now, I´ll help you get new ones later, but right now we have to hide. **Sasuke pulled the girl to him, ignored the pain in his shoulder, picked the girl bridal style and sprinted.

**-What are you doing? **_She asked while she laced her arms around his neck._

**-Taking a short cut!**_Sasuke jumped on a barrel and jumped in a zigzag form (Wall to wall) until he got on the rooftop and started to run. He got near the HQ and jumped from the roof top and into a dark alley were there was a carriage full of hay and landed there with the girl._

**-*Huff, huff* I think *huff* that we lost them. **_Sasuke said to the girl while getting out of the carriage, he then help the girl get out._

_The girl dusted her clothing and took pieces of hay out of her hair. (She wore spandex shorts that reached her mid thigh, a sleeveless chest criss cross crème colored shirt with a red sash (like Tsunade´s from the anime [without the huge breasts, imagine a C cup]), and knee high black boots)._

**-Thank you. **_She said turning to Sasuke, she extended her left hand to him. _**–I should not tell you my name by since you helped me *sigh* I´m Sakura Haruno. **_Sasuke shaked her hand. _**–I´m Sasuke Uchiha. **_And let her hand go._

**-Nice to meet you Sasuke... Can I ask you something? **_Sasuke looked at her waiting for her question._

**-Ummm…Where can I get new herbs? **_Sakura said while putting her hands on her hips and looking him in the eyes. Sasuke noticed she had emerald green eyes…_**-"Hm, her eyes look familiar" **_Sasuke thought to himself._

**-Um hellooo earth to Sasuke. And could you quit glaring at me? **_The girl said waving her hands in front of him._

_He turned gave an _**"Hn"**_ and started to exit the alley _**–There´s a private place behind the abandoned coliseum, come I´ll show you.**

_She followed him from behind _**–You know I can go myself, just give me the directions and I´ll go alone-**

_Sasuke stopped and Sakura bumped into his back, they were already in the street, we there was sun light. He look at her from over his shoulder. _**– I also have to go there…**_Sasuke started to walk again. She got in front of him and he stopped. _

**-Why can´t you jus- **_Her eyes went wide and gasped _**–You´re hurt. **_Sasuke had his right arm close to his chest as if not to let it move, his shoulder bleeding. She was going to touch his arm when Sasuke grabbed her hand._

**-I´m fine, I just need to get there and I´ll be able to heal myself. **_He let go of her hand and started to walk. _

**-Humph, jerk**_ She murmured to herself._

_They walked silently for thirty minutes until they reached the coliseum._

**-Were here. **_Sasuke said while walking down a small flight of stairs, he opened a lock and waited for Sakura to come._

**-How do I know that I can trust you? **_She said while looking down at him from the top of the stairs._

**-*sigh* I saved your life didn't I? Besides I have no interest in doing anything to you, I just want you to take whatever you need so you can leave. **_Sasuke said while holding the gate so she could pass._

_Sakura stared at him for ten seconds and walked down the stairs and into the hall, Sasuke locked the gate again. They walked a large hall lit with torches until they stopped in front of a curtain with the Anbu´s emblem. Sasuke gestured Sakura to go in. When she got to the other side, the sun rayed on her and she gasped at what she saw, there was a full green landscape with wild flowers of different colors and little patches and mountains with all kinds of different herbs, trees where everywhere making the place really full with a nice breeze and shade, and a beautiful lake with a Sakura tree next to it._

**-Wow, this place is beautiful. How did you know about this place?**

**-It belongs to my "family"…**

**-And by family you mean creed? **_She said arching a brow at him._

_Sasuke starred at her and got close to her. He looked down at her, boy was she getting him pissed._

**-Only members of my family are allowed to access here, so don't come here, you will get killed by the security system or by one of my family members, we don't accept intruders here, I´m making an exception today to help you but its only this once, so don't get too comfy. Get what you need so you can leave. There are woven baskets at the entrance. And have this in mind, I could have left you baclk there get raped or kill by those guards, so stop your sass, be grateful and hury up. You have thirty minutes. **_Sasuke told her while passing her, bumping her shoulder. Leaving her stunned, she turned to look at him. _

**-*Sigh* very well. **_She went to get a basket and picket a small deep one that she could carry around._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

_With basket in hand she picked all the herbs she needed and also made a bouquet of lily´s, and wildflowers for her mother. She was finished and went to find Sasuke so she could leave. She was some how sad that she couldn't come here and get more some other time, but at least she has enough for a month. She passed a little garden white wooden gazebo that had some green vines with red and white roses around it making it look beautiful, it also had a small stone path around it. She didn't know why, but it looked so familiar, but she thought she was crazy since she has never been there and kept walking._

_She found Sasuke sitting under the Sakura tree next to the lake, his back to the tree trunk, she walked up to him. She then saw him trying to heal himself while adding some water. She scoffed at his sloppiness when he accidently touched the wound to hard making him hiss at the pain it shot._

**-Hey Sasuke, I´m finished…need help with that?**

**-No… I´m fine. **_She didn't listen to him and walked up to him and knelled in front of him._

**-What are you doing? **_He asked when she started to take some herbs out, a small flat granite rock with a long cylinder shaped white rock and a small emergency kit._

**-Me? Healing you. **_She said while she got close to him._

**-I told you I don't need help.**

**-Don´t care.**

**-We´re leaving now.**

**-Not before I heal you.**

**-I said I don't need- **_He was cut of when Sakura pinched his nose with her fingers and brought his face to her eye level._

**-Listen to me Uchiha, I´m trying to help you ok? If I don't your wound will get infected and you might lose that fucking arm! So stay put and LET. ME .HEAL YOU! **_Sasuke glared at her, he had never had a girl talk to him like that, more or less grabbed his nose and talk to him with a strong tone, he shaked her hand off._

**-Hn**_. He looked away from her._ -"**Annoying woman" **_Sasuke thought_

**-Now that were done with your childish antics, let´s begin. **_She grounded some herbs until she got some kind of blue colored paste._

**-This will help numb the pain a little in your arm and will also disinfect the wound. **_She dabbed it carefully on his arm and he flinched at the sting it gave him and he glared at her._

**-Oh quit being such a baby and let me finish ok? Be a man! **

_He glared at her._**-Hn**. and looked aside

**-*sigh* ok, so I can see that this wound isnt new so I need to sow it again since it re-opened, is the spot numb yet?**_ She asked pocking softly around it. He nodded._

**-Ok, I need that shirt off. **_He raised his eyebrows at her_

_She put her hands on her hips _**–You want a bloody shirt?**_ He sighed and sat up straight and very carefully took his shirt off. Sakura almost drooled at what she saw, he had a nice formed six pack, pecks and strong arms which muscles contracted with each move. She looked away, feeling her face getting heated._

**-I´m going to get some water. **_She took a small flask she had in the pouch she had and took some water from the lake and filled the flask. _**–Ugh Sakura get a hold of yourself, you can't get mixed with him, remember that. **_She told herself and walked to Sasuke again._

**-Ok let´s wash the paste of and I´ll sow you up so we can leave. **_She took a small cloth from her pouch, wetted it and cleaned the paste of his arm. She took a small needle and a surgical thread and began to sow him up._

_Sasuke was amazed that his wound didn't hurt, every time Hinata had to sow a wound he would have to hold his pain and not yell, Sakura´s numbing paste left him without any pain, he felt a pang of guilt by being so hard on her...but he was not going to admit he felt bad, for God´s sake! He was an Uchiha! _

**-By the way **_Sasuke took a small pouch of his pocket. _**–You shouldn't be playing with these. **_He gave her the pouch which was full with three poison darts._

_She gasped and touched her pouch _**–How did you-**

**-Took them while I was helping you get up. **

**-Ugh, your unveliable. **_She said reaching for the pouch but Sasuke pulled it out of her reach. She looked at him with a questioning look._

**-May I ask why do you have them? **_Sasuke asked while looking at her with curious eyes holding the pouch high in the air._

**-Remember what happened today? That's why. Those guards are always trying to get money from me and my mother, they have even tried to rape me once and those little things have helped me get away. They don't kill unless you inject all three of them. One numbs you down, two makes you fall asleep and the three kills you in a slow and painful way.** _Sasuke lowered the pouch to give it to her._

**-Use them on me, you might have a problem if you do. **_Sasuke told Sakura as she took the pouch._

**-Wasnt planing to. **

**-So just out of curiosity, why do you need these herbs? **_Sasuke said eyeing he basket full of plants and herbs_

**-Me and my mother work as doctors in a small hospital next to the plaza, we tend to a lot of situations and well we use the herbs to make medicine for the patients that come. Also my mother gets easily sick so I have some for her just in case she needs them.**

**-Oh... Then I hope she is ok.**

**-She is for the moment. **_She smiled at him and then kept sowing._

_They stayed quiet for a while, Sasuke was staring at her, and she looked very focused on her work. This time he was able to examine her well. She was slender; she had well toned arms and legs, silky long hair, her skin a healthy pale color and shinning emerald green eyes. The thing that was different about her and other girls was that she was calmed next to him and not trying to get all over him, she didn't care of her tone when she spoke to him, and she was special. A breeze of air ruffled the Sakura tree making petals fall around them. Sakura looked at the falling petals and smiled making her eyes shine…She looked beautiful, _-**Uchiha pull it together! Remember this is not all fun and games, you cant get involved with anyone! **_Sasuke scolded himself and looked away from her._

_-"_**There´s something about her eyes, it remembers me of** **something" **_Sasuke thought while looking at her from the corner of his eye._ **-"I´m gpoing to have to kepep her in observation"**

**-Ok we´re finished here. **_Sakura said. Sasuke looked at his arm and found it bandaged again, he didn't even notice her putting it on._

**-Thank you. **_Sasuke said and put back his shirt on and Sakura put her things away. Once finished they walked back to the entrance. Once out they walked back to the city._

**-You look like you want to ask me something. **_Sakura said while they were walking._

-**Yes...Where did you learn how to fight? ****They looked like high ****Assassination forms.** _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her._

**-Oh, um, you see...*sigh* it´s a long story, but long story short, My father taught me how.**

**-He must be a great man.**

**-He _was a great man_**

**-I´m sorry. -"She´s hidding something, I´ll see if I can get it out of her somehow, but not today"**

_They continued to walk silently until they arrieved at the city´s street_

**Wao Sasuke, thank you for your help today and also for taking me to that beautiful garden to get these herbs. My mother would be most grateful. **_She said while giving him a small vow._

**-No problem. Thank you for healing me, my arm hurts less than before.**

**-Hehe, It was the least I could do. **

**-Since I helped you, I want a small favor from you.**_ Sasuke said_

**-What is it? **_She asked a little confused and scared at what he might ask her._

**-If you can heal me or any of my family members when we need to…I´ll…*Sigh* Let you come again to the garden, to get herbs when you need them. And eye for an eye.**

_She beamed _**–Really oh thank you Sasuke. **_She hugged him; Sasuke was stunned at her actions. Noticing what she did she let go off him. _**–I´m so sorry, I didn't mean-**

**-it´s ok, don't worry about it.**

**-You know, you are really nice after a while. Well Sasuke I have to go, Mother has to be asking herself were I am.**

_Sasuke didn't know what happened but he walked to her uncountiosly took her hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed madly._

**-Until next time. **_Sasuke let go of her hand and left. Sakura was dumb folded at his actions and she started to walk to her home._

**-I´m sorry Sasuke, but I can not see you again, I can´t risk it and once you see who I am…You could want to kill me… I cant let you see my other Identity.**_ Sakura said to herself, tears forming in her eyes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think of chappie #2! I know it´s not that great but the next one is going to be more interesting my people and you might like it. Things are going to get more intense from no on. And I know I updated earlier than what I said, but i took the chance and did it beofre the week started so even better huh?<strong>

**bY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR ADDS, VIEWS AND COMMENTS! PLEASE MORE REVIEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING WITH THE STORY!**

**Well next chap: Identity will come soon so stay tunned!**

**ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE BEING ACCEPTED SO TELL ME IF YOU DISLIKE SOMETHING, WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD OR ANYTHING TO MAKE THI STORY BETTER!**

**please R&R!**


End file.
